Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for printing fabrics or leather products, and a printed matter printed by using the same, and more particularly, to a method for printing fabrics or leather products, which allows for precise printing with high resolution and also allows for customized printing, thereby being capable of the production of small batches of different products, and to a printed matter printed by using the same.
Description of Related Art
Generally, fabrics or leathers may be dyed into various products according to a dyeing method, but may not be printed into various products by a printing method. Since a method for printing fabrics or leathers usually uses a screen printing method, it is impossible to produce products by a small quantity batch production manner. Also, even when fabrics or the leather products are printed by the screen printing method, images or photographs having high resolution may not be printed due to the limitation of the printing method.
Meanwhile, to print images having a high resolution, there is a printing method using a thermal transfer printing manner, in which a sublimation dye is printed on a transfer paper, and then the dye is transferred to a fabrics or a leather using heat at a high temperature. However, since heat at a high temperature should be applied in such a printing method using the thermal transfer printing manner, fabrics or leathers which this printing method is applicable to are limited. Also, due to the limitation of the dye properties, it is not suitable as a printing method for general fabrics or leathers.